On commence par quoi ?
by Edriel
Summary: Deux amies qui veulent s'incruster dans l'histoire de FF8... ça donne deux mercenaires gaffeuses en mission à la fac de Balaamb...


_**- On commence par quoi ?**_

_**- Mais je sais pas, moi ! Tu oses me poser la question ? Alors que c'est **__**toi**__** qui écris ?**_

_**- Tu collabores au scénario, j'te rappelle...**_

_**- On n'avait pas de scénario précis, l'idée de base, c'était de s'incruster dans l'histoire de Final Fantasy VIII...**_

_**- C'est pas faux... Alors il serait grand temps d'en faire un, de scénario !**_

_**- Mouais... Bon, on est deux mercenaires, ça c'est vu d'avance... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de débarquer au moment du bal, quand Squall et les autres sont reçus à l'examen du Seed ?**_

_**- Ouiii ! Comme ça, je pourrais damer le pion à cette petite péronnelle de Linoa !**_

_**- Doucement, on verra ça sur place...**_

_**- Oui, au fait, pourquoi on arrive à la BGU comme deux cheveux sur la soupe ?**_

_**- On verra sur place, j'te dis...**_

_**- Bon, bon... Alors commençons !**_

_**Lisière de la BGU, 21h32**_

- C'est là ? interrogea Edriel en écartant les branchages d'un buisson.

- Ils nous ont dit « un bâtiment multicolore qui ressemble à rien » : c'est forcément ça !

_**- Minute ! Qui ça, « ils » ?**_

_**- Ceux qui nous ont dit de venir ici, je suppose...**_

_**- Mais qui ?**_

_**- Qui vivra verra. **_

- Mouais. Forcément.

Les deux jeunes filles, dissimulées dans les buisons aux abords du gigantesque bâtiment irisé, s'entre-regardèrent avec hésitation

- On y va ?

- Je suggère d'abord d'enlever le charbon...

Edriel fronça son nez recouvert de suie :

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien... Je t'ai déjà expliqué... La civilisation, tout ça...

_**- Je passe pour quoi, là ? **_

_**- T'occupe ! Tiens, reprends le clavier, je voulais juste marquer ça !**_

_**- Non mais... Tu sais te rendre utile, des fois ?**_

- Si tu le dis...

Poltergeist confirma fermement et se redressa, fit quelques pas dans la petite prairie qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la BGU. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie tunique bleue délavée par les intempéries, retenue à la taille par un large ceinturon de cuir où étaient rangées deux poignards recourbés, qui luisaient à la lumière de la lune. S'essuyant vigoureusement le visage avec la manche de son manteau, elle encouragea son amie à l'imiter. Edriel acquiesça et secoua sa crinière de cheveux blonds. Courtement mais pratiquement vêtue de couleurs sombres, elle tenait à la main une longue lance effilée et un lien de cuir retenait une demi-douzaine de petites dagues sur son cou.

_**- ça va être chaud à dessiner, tout ça...**_

_**- J'ai confiance en toi, Al. **_

_**- Merci.**_

Elles gravirent prudemment les marches blanches du bâtiment, traversèrent une cour pavée et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall débordant de lumière. Edriel cligna des yeux ; et renifla, mal à l'aise.

- Il fait jour la nuit, ici. J'aime vraiment pas ça. Perturbation de l'ordre naturel...

_**- Oula ! La primaire totale !**_

_**- La ferme ! Moi, je suis en communion avec la nature...**_

_**- Je me demande ce que Squall va penser quand une femme des bois va l'inviter à danser...**_

_**- De toute manière, je me rabattrais sur Laguna... **_

_**- Pas sûr qu'il veuille de toi non plus...**_

_**- Chaque chose en son temps, veux-tu ? Continuons...**_

- Tu sais, Edi, y a des gens qui vivent la nuit...

- Ouais, les vampires...

- Non, mais là c'est des gens normaux. Donc tu peux rengainer la dague que tu caches dans ta main, et abaisser ta lance...

- ...

Les deux amies arrivaient à un petit guichet fermé par une barrière. Un gardien se tenait dans une petite cabine vitrée, et partageait joyeusement un verre avec un autre homme. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard :

- On les bute ?

_**- Ah, non, Al ! Commence pas avec tes instincts agressifs !**_

_**- Mais c'est vrai, il nous fait chier, ce gardien !**_

_**- C'est un PNJ, on peut pas l'attaquer.**_

_**- Et merde...**_

- On peut faire ça discrètement, Polty...

- Du poison ? interrogea son amie en désignant une grosse bague bleue qu'elle portait à la main gauche.

- Non, je voulais dire passer discrètement... Comme ça, quoi...

Edriel se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol lisse, et prenant appui sur ses coudes, se mit consciencieusement à ramper, sous le regard dubitatif de son amie.

_**- Oui, là, je suis dubitative. Et j'me fous un peu de ta gueule par la même occasion.**_

_**- Quitte à se ridiculiser, autant faire ça comme il faut ...**_

- Ben alors ? Tu viens, Polty ?

- Je pensais pas vraiment à ça... avoua l'intéressée en se caressant le menton.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le gardien, prit son élan et traversa le guichet au pas de course, dépassant du même coup Edriel qui progressait lentement mais sûrement. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle se plaqua derrière une colonne, et appela doucement son amie :

- Bon, tu comptes passer la serpillière toute la nuit, ou quoi ?

- Mais je fais ce que je peux !

- T'as de jambes, cours !

- J'ai jamais fait comme ça, dans la forêt !

- ça ressemble à une forêt, ici ?

_**- Non mais ! J'hallucine !**_

_**- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de ramper, non ?**_

_**- Oui, mais ne fais pas ça devant Squall, ok ? Et ne lui fais pas la pub de la vie dans la forêt non plus, si tu veux un bon conseil...**_

_**- Non, mais ça va... Pour le plan drague, j'ai pas besoin de toi...**_

_**- Des fois, tu me fais peur, quand même...**_

Edriel fit une petite grimace, se redressa et rejoignit Poltergeist derrière la colonne :

- Ouff ! On l'a échappé belle !

- C'était pas un T-rex, quand même...

_**- Horrible, ces bébêtes ! J'ai jamais réussi à en tataner une seule !**_

_**- Chut ! Ton palmarès devant ta console n'est pas indispensable à l'histoire...**_

- Bon, c'est par où ?

- J'sais pas. Essayons à droite...

Les deux amies s'engagèrent dans un long couloir éclairé, qui menait à une large montée d'escalier recouverte d'un tapis rouge. Poltergeist commençait à escalader les marches, mais...

_**- Al, rends-moi immédiatement ce clavier !!**_

_**- Attends, j'ai une super idée !**_

... mais elle s'aperçut que son amie ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna, la découvrit accroupie par terre, en train de découper avec une de ses dagues rétrécies au lavage un large morceau du velours écarlate.

- Edii... chantonna-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- Si c'est pas une honte de laisser traîner une si belle étoffe par terre !! Ça peut se revendre très cher, ce truc... Le prix de deux bouteilles d'éther, au moins !

_**- Ah non ! NON !**_

_**- Bah ? Il est bien mon passage, non ?**_

_**- Tu veux rire ? J'veux sortir avec Squall et/ou Laguna, pas passer pour la gougourde de service !**_

_**- Mais c'était pour parfaire le portrait de la femme des bois...**_

_**- Rends-moi immédiatement ce PC !!**_

_**- Ok, ok...**_

_**- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre... (sourire sadique)**_

- Tu penses ? interrogea Poltergeist dont le visage s'éclaira soudain. Deux bouteilles d'éther ?

- M-mm !

- Laisse-m'en !!!

Elle rejoignit son amie et tirant sa propre lame, entreprit de déchirer à son tour une bande de tissu.

_**- Hé !**_

_**- Bien fait ! On sera deux à passer pour des connes, comme ça !**_

- Hé ! T'as pris le plus beau morceau !

- Mais non, t'as de jolies broderies, sur le tien !

A ce moment, une petite jeune fille brune arriva au pas de course par une porte adjacente, apparemment très pressée... et s'immobilisa en voyant les deux jeunes filles occupées à déchirer le grand tapis.

- Mais... Mais... A moi !!!! Les monstres de la serre de combat se sont échappés !

_**- Laisse-moi deviner... Selfie entre en scène ?**_

_**- Bvoui.**_

- Et tes lunettes, abrutie ?

- C'est nous qu'elle traite de monstres ? gronda Poltergeist en se redressant.

- Elle va nous faire repérer ! ajouta Edriel en bondissant souplement jusqu'à l'intruse.

Elle la ceintura en un clin d'œil, lui posa une dague effilée sur le cou :

- Tu hurles, tu crèves ! lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Euh... D'accord, d'accord ! reprit vivement sa victime d'une petite voix suraiguë. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez !!

- On veut tout le tapis ! exigea Edriel d'un ton sans réplique.

_**- Al, la prochaine fois que tu touches à ce clavier, je t'achève en même temps que Selfie !**_

_**- C'est noté !**_

- De quoi ?

- Non, non, oublie, gamine ! reprit vivement Poltergeist en secouant la tête. On est venues pour autre chose, à la base. On voudrait rencontrer le patron d'ici, euh... Cid Kramé, un truc comme ça.

_**- Réminiscence de Banal Fantasy, mm ?**_

_**- Et c'est pas fini ! **_

_**- Au fait, pourquoi on veut voir le vieux, nous ?**_

_**- J'sais pas, on lui racontera une connerie du genre des gens nous ont envoyées demander l'aide des Seed pour une quelconque connerie...**_

_**- Mouais... J'espère que tu improviseras aussi bien devant Cid...**_

_**- Prions !**_

- Vous voulez dire Cid Kramer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, voilà...

_**- Pas si conne qu'elle en a l'air, cette fille...**_

_**- N'anticipons pas.**_

- Mais ce soir, c'est le bal de la BGU !!

Edriel et Poltergeist s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes :

- Et alors ?

- Essaie pas de nous entourlouper, petite espionne !

- Pas du tout ! Mais il assiste au bal, et si vous vous ramenez avec vos tenues, ça va pas le faire, les filles !

- Que de chichis !

- Elle a raison, Edi. Un bal, c'est une teuf où tout le monde est bien fringué... Pas comme nous, quoi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes fringues ? Moi, elles me plaisent bien !

_**- Oui, mais à Squall, elles plairont peut-être moins...**_

_**- Tu t'es vue ?**_

_**- Seifer m'acceptera comme je suis...**_

_**- Garde tes rêves et ta salive pour plus tard...**_

- C'est... fait pour la vie sauvage, quoi...

- Et alors ?

- Tout tient en un mot : civilisation !

- Mais tu me soules, avec ça, Polty !

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là... gémit Selfie.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudain Poltergeist. Toi, la gamine ! Tu vas avoir une occasion de sauver ta peau !

- M...Ma peau ? Comment ça ?

- File-nous des tenues correctes pour cette teuf où tout le monde est bien fringué !! ajouta Edriel d'un ton très sérieux.

_**- La nounouille a parlé...**_

_**- ça va, je me rattraperai devant Squall...**_

- Maiis euh ! J'en ai pas sur moi, des tenues !

Le regard de Poltergeist glissa sournoisement sur la jolie robe bleue de leur captive :

- Mais si, justement...

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je sais où on peut en trouver !!

- Bien, on te suit ! Et au moindre geste suspect, Edi, tu la butes, ok ?

- Ok ! ronronna Edriel en testant sa dague sur le bout de son pouce.

_**- Psychopathe !**_

_**- Te plains pas, on vient de gagner deux tenues de soirées ! Ellipsons, ça ira plus vite... Il me tarde de rencontrer Squall...**_

_**- Et moi Seifer...**_

_**- ...le kéké...**_

_**- ça va, la Zell's attitude !**_

_**- Donc, quelques instants plus tard...**_

- ça te va très bien, Polty, je t'assure !

- Mais je suis horriblement serrée ! Et si je veux marcher, regarde !

La jeune fille fit un pas, marcha sur le jupon et s'étala de tout son long par terre, aux pieds d'Edriel toute pimpante dans une magnifique robe de satin noir.

_**- Ah bon, y paraît que c'est moi la cruche, maintenant ?**_

_**- Nécessairement, Al. Comment veux-tu que je danse correctement avec Squall si je n'arrive même pas à marcher avec ma robe ?**_

_**- Et moi, si j'avais envie de danser avec Seifer ?**_

_**- Ôte-moi un doute : tu n'as **__**sérieusement pas**__** imaginé danser avec Seifer ?**_

Edriel tapa du pied avec impatience, les bras croisés :

- Non, non, et non ! Il faut que tu relèves la robe, quand tu marches, comme ça !

- Grblgrggbnfdmls...

- Mais si, c'est facile ! Pas vrai, Selfie ?

La jeune fille brune, ligotée et bâillonnée dans un coin de la pièce, acquiesça craintivement, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés de terreur.

_**- Comme on a fait les méchantes !**_

_**- On s'en fout, on se réconciliera plus tard !**_

- Pff... Ça sert à rien, tout ce tissu.

- C'est pourtant joli, ce bleu nuit !

- Moi, j'ai une idée qui va régler le tout...

Poltergeist s'empara d'une de ses dagues, et déchira d'un coup sec un long pan de sa robe, qui se transforma en une courte jupette au dessus des genoux.

- Mais Polty !!!

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, ça te va très bien...

La jeune fille rejeta coquettement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

- Espérons que Seifer soit du même avis...

- J'espère que... commença Edriel qui s'arrêta brusquement, comme frappée d'une idée soudaine.

- Oui ?

- Euh... Non, non, rien. C'est pas important.

- Mais si, dis !

- T'inquiète ! Bon, on y va ? On est fin prêtes, là.

- Et elle ? interrogea Poltergeist en désignant Selfie par-dessus son épaule.

- On la laisse ! décréta Edriel en ouvrant la porte. Y aura bien quelqu'un pour la délivrer, non ?

- Si tu le dis... En piste !

Les deux amies fermèrent soigneusement la porte du dortoir derrière elles.

_**- Blague à part, c'était quoi, l'idée soudaine qui t'as frappée ?**_

_**- Rien, rien...**_

_**- Je veux savoir !**_

_**- En temps et en lieu voulu, t'en fais pas !**_

_**- C'est une bonne surprise ?**_

_**- Euh...**_

_**- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Fais gaffe à toi, j'te préviens en amie...**_

- Ooh ! Comme c'est beau !

La salle de bal était très grande, illuminée par de magnifiques lustres dorés. De grands miroirs alignés le long des murs renvoyaient la lumière chaleureuse, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet luisant comme du marbre. Des tables recouvertes de longues nappes blanches étaient disposées entre les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un balcon à balustrade. Des rideaux de voile flottaient doucement à la brise du soir, dissimulant à peine le ciel étoilé. Le buffet était plus qu'appétissant. L'endroit grouillait de monde, principalement des étudiants en grande tenue militaire. L'uniforme de cérémonie des Seed était fait d'un beau velours sombre, sur lequel tranchaient les cordons dorés des décorations ou des broderies. Edriel et Poltergeist, qui avaient passé depuis leurs quinze ans le plus clair de leur temps dans les bois ou en vadrouille, ouvraient grands leurs yeux, éblouies par la somptueuse réception.

_**- Purée, on passe vraiment pour des...**_

_**- Non, mais j'imagine que même si on fréquente des dancings ou des boîtes, on connaît pas trop les grandes cérémonies guindés...**_

_**- Et notre bal de promo, on l'a fait où, alors ? (voix sarcastique)**_

_**- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé... C'est vrai que théoriquement, on sort d'une fac de mercenaires, nous aussi...**_

_**- Faut tout te dire... On vient d'où, alors ? De quelle fac ?**_

_**- De Trabia, j'imagine...**_

_**- Quoiiii ? De la fac des boul... –de Selfie ?! C'est bien toi qui en avais marre de poser pour la gourde de service ? Parce que là, ça va donner un mauvais cachet...**_

_**- Ben quoi ? Tu préfères venir de Galbadia Garden ?**_

_**- Tout réfléchi... Oui, ça serait classe !**_

_**- Et tu crois que ça va arranger nos affaires, d'être galbadiennes ?**_

_**- C'est pas grave ! Irvine aussi est galbadien ! Tiens, ça nous fera l'occasion de le connaître, ça sera bien, pour plus tard ! Ça sera déjà un pote à nous !**_

_**- Vu sous cet angle... Tu sais me motiver, Al...**_

_**- N'est-ce pas ? Et puis, on n'a qu'à dire que vu comme les choses tournent sur notre continent, on s'est déclarées indépendantes et c'est pour ça qu'on fait un peu les asociales dans les contrées sauvages... Mais on n'est pas des gourdes pour autant ! Alors dépêche-toi de changer notre vision de ce bal !!!**_

_**- Pas de problème. Toute façon, à l'approche de Squall, mon rôle de nounouille commençait un peu à me peser...**_

_**- Ecris !!!**_

- C'est sympa, comme petite fête... fit Poltergeist avec une petite moue. Mais ça vaut pas les teufs qu'on faisait à Galbadia Garden !

- Il faut dire que là-bas, ils avaient les moyens... ajouta Edriel avec un petit geste condescendant. Mais il y a de la jolie musique !

- Bon, c'est quoi notre plan ?

- Trouver Cid sans se faire trop remarquer.

- Ah oui !

- Prête ? En piste, Polty !

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la salle de bal, avançant d'un pas qui se voulait dégagé. Néanmoins, elles ne passèrent pas aussi inaperçues qu'elles l'auraient voulu. Comme elles ne portaient pas l'uniforme des Seed, on se chuchotait des hypothèses dans l'assistance : peut-être de la famille à l'un des étudiants, ou les filles d'amis au proviseur... Elles ne gâchaient rien au paysage, en tous cas...

Parvenues à une des longues tables croulant sous les toasts et les entremets, les deux amies firent mine d'y stationner pour un petit briefing stratégique. Edriel se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de son amie :

- Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde...

- Penses-tu ! Tu t'en fais trop...

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas couper autant de tissu !

- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Et d'abord, je suis pas la seule ! Regarde la brune, là-bas...

Edriel se retourna le plus naturellement du monde, un verre à la main, et remarqua une jolie jeune fille dont la robe jaune pâle était au moins aussi –sinon plus- courte que celle de Poltergeist. Elle fit une petite grimace de désapprobation, et retourna à son verre, tandis que son amie faisait honneur aux apéritifs sur canapés...

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque les regards se furent -plus ou moins- détournés d'elles, et que les chuchotements cessèrent, Edriel reposa sa coupe :

- Bon, c'est pas tout de s'empiffrer, il faut agir.

- J'agis ! répliqua Poltergeist en se reversant une bonne rasade d'une boisson orangée à l'odeur fortement alcoolisée.

- Je ne pensais pas à la même chose, je n'oublie pas notre mission, moi... Il faut...

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous la première valse de la soirée ?

Edriel dévisagea froidement le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, puis reprit son verre :

- Non, vraiment. Désolée, je n'aime pas danser.

Déçu, son cavalier tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Poltergeist :

- Et vous, mademoiselle ?

- N'y pense même pas, rétorqua l'intéressée avant d'avaler cul sec son verre plein.

Lorsque le malheureux prétendant se fut éloigné, pour rejoindre un groupe d'amis qui attendaient apparemment son rapport avec impatience, Edriel se débarrassa à nouveau de son verre, et défroissa sa longue jupe à volants d'une chiquenaude :

- Bon, j'en ai marre de rester ici, je pars en éclaireur ! Polty, puisque tu as l'air de t'éclater, je te laisse ici, ça marche ?

- C'est parfait !

- N'oublie pas de surveiller les allées et venues, quand même... Que Cid ne nous passe pas sous le nez...

- T'inquiète ! Bonne ronde, ma poule !

Dès que son amie eut le dos tourné, Poltergeist s'empara d'une bouteille inconnue, dont elle examina l'étiquette avec gourmandise...

_**- De la vodka !!!**_

_**- Irrécupérable...**_

_**- Non, mais de la vodka, quoi !!! **_

_**- Ah, là, quand on parle d'alcool, on te sens plus motivée, d'un coup...**_

_**- Mais y a pas que ça –même si c'est déjà beaucoup ! Tu sais ce que c'est, ce verre que je tiens dans la main ?**_

_**- Un verre de jus d'orange Tropicana que ma sœur vient de t'apporter avec notre goûter (elle est bien dressée, ma sœur ! )**_

_**- Nooon, je parle du verre de vodka que je suis en train de me servir dans l'histoire...**_

_**- Oui, et bien ?**_

_**- Mais enfin, c'est le verre de l'amour !!**_

_**- Niahh ? (Ça y est, ma meilleure amie est bonne pour Montfavet...C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien, quand même)**_

_**- Je vais me soûler avec Seifer, ça ressert les liens, une cuite commune !**_

_**- ... ... (Oh lala...)**_

_**- Tu as quelque chose à redire ?**_

_**- ...Moi, je préfère une valse...**_

_**- Tu n'as jamais su apprécier les bonnes choses, toute façon (soupir découragé) Bon, continue !**_

Pendant ce temps, Edriel se faufilait le plus banalement possible à travers la foule des convives, jetant de ci de là des petits regards inquiets. Elle ne voyait pas le proviseur, bien qu'elle se sache parfaitement capable de le reconnaître –d'après une photo qu'on lui avait montrée. Il n'y avait dans les parages que des étudiants, et la jeune fille commençait à se demander avec suspicion si Selfie ne leur avait pas menti... Si c'était le cas, elle allait lui faire payer cher, à cette petite dinde...

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur...?

- Nan !

Edriel bouscula le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur, et alla se planter près d'une colonne. Elle croisa les bras d'un air maussade, décidée à décourager par cette attitude les éventuels candidats à la prochaine danse. Les premiers accords résonnaient déjà. Une valse commençait, et déjà des couples se mettaient en position. Edriel pensa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé. Peut-être bien depuis son bal de promo, il y a trois ans. En tous cas, elle n'aurait jamais admis que cela lui manquait. Un éclat de voix attira son attention. Une colonne plus loin, elle aperçut la jeune fille brune de tout à l'heure, avec la robe jaune pâle, qui selon toute apparence essayait en vain d'attirer une proie sur la piste de danse. Mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas du même avis.

_**- Comme c'est étrange ! **_

_**- Je t'interdis de mettre ton grain de sel dans mon idylle ! Fais gaffe, je ne plaisante pas !**_

_**- Je te crois sans problème...**_

Il était mince et bien découplé, brun, pâle comme une statue. Frangés de longs cils de soie, ses yeux de cristal brillaient comme deux joyaux dans son visage aux traits fins et princiers. Des mains larges et blanches sortaient des manches brodées d'or de son uniforme de Seed. Adossé à un pilier, les bras croisés, il paraissait très embarrassé par l'insistance de la jeune fille. Il essayait en vain de rester froid et hautain, elle riait en retour et essayait de lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner.

« Pauvre gars... » pensa Edriel en haussant les épaules. Elle faillit se détourner, puis n'arriva pas à s'y résoudre. Le port majestueux du jeune homme l'en empêchait. Il avait... Il était... « Après tout, je peux être charitable sans oublier ma mission. Polty en profite bien pour se souler la gueule, elle... » Convaincue par ce qu'elle croyait être un élan de pitié, Edriel quitta sa colonne et s'avança vers le couple. Le jeune homme la regarda venir sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle salue gracieusement la fille brune :

- Mademoiselle, bonsoir...

L'autre la regarda d'un air très contrarié, et répondit du bout des lèvres à son salut. Edriel se tourna vers sa victime, avec un visage très détendu :

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus sans comprendre. La jeune fille serra les poings avec dépit ; si ça continuait, il allait tout faire louper ! Edriel se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle prit le jeune homme par la main :

- Qu'importe, allons danser !

Il commença par essayer de retirer son bras ; elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se penchant à son oreille :

- Joue le jeu ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi : j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'on me fiche la paix, et je me fais draguer de tous les côtés... Alors serrons-nous les coudes au moins pour une danse : c'est déjà ça de gagné !

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour répliquer, puis finalement se laissa convaincre ; plantant là la jeune fille brune visiblement furieuse, Edriel et lui rejoignirent la piste de danse où l'on avait déjà commencé à valser...

_**- Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Victoire ! Sonnez, trompettes ! Résonnez, clairons ! Depuis le temps que je l'imaginais, ce bal !!**_

_**- Calmos, calmos...**_

_**- T'as vu la tête de Linoa ?! Mwahahaha !!!**_

_**- En même temps, c'est toi qui écris, je m'attendais bien à ce qu'elle souffre... Et encore je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore pris un lustre sur la tête...**_

_**- L'histoire n'est pas finie... (ricanement sadique)**_

_**- ça c'est bien vrai ! Passons à moi !**_

Tandis qu'Edriel s'employait à de bonnes œuvres, Poltergeist ne perdait pas son temps. Elle en était à son quatrième verre d'alcool à peine coupé, et commençait à se demander pourquoi tous les gens marchaient de travers, dans ce bal à deux gils... Enfin, au moins, ils ne lésinaient pas sur la boisson, c'était déjà bien. Qu'Edriel prenne son temps, elle se sentait d'humeur à l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait... Elle étendait la main pour reprendre la bouteille qu'elle avait entamée, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Comment ? On avait osé prendre sa bouteille ? Qui était l'insolent qui..?

- Hé toi ! On t'a jamais appris qu'il faut servir les filles en premier ?

Elle secoua sans ménagement l'épaule d'un grand jeune homme blond, qui était paisiblement en train de se servir une copieuse rasade de vodka. Il se tourna vers elle d'un air mi-dédaigneux, mi-surpris. Poltergeist prit de plein fouet un regard d'émeraude qui lui fit courir un long frisson le long du dos. Enveloppé dans un manteau blanc frappé d'une croix rouge, il avait une présence imposante, intimidante ; mais il en fallait plus à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'en laisser conter, à plus forte raison en étant déjà à demi bourrée.

- Vous disiez, mademoiselle ? répliqua-t-il poliment mais d'un ton sec.

Poltergeist le dévisagea, puis éclata de rire. C'était stupide, mais elle avait une irrésistible envie de rire :

- Allez, verse, et fais pas ta pimbêche, mon chou !

_**- Je crois que j'vais me faire tapeer...**_

_**- T'inquiète ! TU oublies que c'est moi qui écris ! Je maîtrise !**_

_**- Ouais, ben accroche-toi, parce que là je sens venir le pain...**_

_**- Mais noon... Admire le joli rattrapage :**_

L'autre fronça ses fins sourcils dorés, mais son expression sévère se mua en une sorte de sourire :

- Téméraire, mm ? fit-il d'une voix où perçait un intérêt amusé. J'aime ça.

Il remplit à ras bord le verre que Poltergeist lui tendait, en l'observant malicieusement sous ses cils.

- A ta santé, chérie !

La jeune fille choqua son verre avec une grâce d'habituée, et vida sa part en une gorgée. Il l'observa avec une pointe d'admiration :

- Tu as une bonne descente, gamine. C'est quoi, ton nom ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vue dans le coin...

La mercenaire retint un hoquet, et se força à ne pas tituber en posant à plat une main sur la table. Elle sourit effrontément à son interlocuteur :

- Normal, j'suis pas de votre bled de paumés, moi. Et je suis pas une gamine, je crois même que je suis plus vieille que toi, alors commence pas à faire le malin, hein !

En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait perdu son sang-froid. Mais ce soir-là, il se sentait d'assez bonne humeur pour écouter bavarder cette étrange inconnue déjà à moitié cuite... L'idée de finir la soirée en sa compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas non plus ; elle était plutôt mignonne, avec son joli visage de déesse, aux grands yeux de chat verts, semblables aux siens. Aussi remplit-il à nouveau, avec bonne volonté, le verre de l'inconnue :

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je m'appelle Seifer, et j'étudie dans ce bahut qui commence grave à me souler... Et toi, mademoiselle ?

- Moi, je suis déjà Seed depuis quelques années... Le bahut, c'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ouf !

- Et d'où viens-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Tu n'es pas une ancienne de la BGU, je crois.

- Tu crois bien. Avec ma copine Edriel, on est de Galbadia Garden. Enfin, on était, parce que depuis qu'on a eu notre exam, on s'est affirmées indépendantes... Cette vieille peau de directrice commençait à nous les casser grave, à vouloir toujours contrôler nos moindres gestes...

- Et que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Vous venez vous faire naturaliser balambiennes ?

_**- Nooon ! On venait juste draguer un petit coup...**_

_**- Blague à part, Al, je te préviens que si tu lui balances d'un trait notre mission secrète, je t'éventre sur le champ !**_

_**- Comment tu veux que je moucharde, je sais même pas exactement pourquoi on est là !**_

_**- Dans l'histoire, si, tu le sais ! Et bourrée comme tu es...**_

_**- J'suis pas bourrée, d'abord !**_

_**- Et mon œil, tu le vois ?**_

_**- T'inquiète, j'ai de l'entraînement, il va pas m'avoir comme ça le p'tit Seifer...**_

_**- Bon...**_

Poltergeist se mordit la langue à temps. Elle avait beau en être à son cinquième verre de vodka, dont deux non coupés, il lui restait encore un reste de conscience professionnelle. Elle décocha à Seifer un grand sourire, et lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'avant-bras :

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. Ne le prends pas mal, hein ? Les missions, tu sais ce qu'est-ce c'est... Allez, je t'offre un verre pour me faire pardonner !

Il tendit de bonne grâce sa coupe de cristal. Il en était lui à son troisième verre non coupé, et maintenant, peu lui importaient les raisons de la présence de la jeune fille. Elle était là, et ça suffisait. Quelle belle gorge elle avait ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler pardessus son verre. L'alcool pur ne lui brûla même pas la gorge lorsqu'il le but...

_**- Bon, allons faire un tour de mon côté, et laissons les ivrognes en paix...**_

_**- C'est qui, que tu traites d'ivrognes ?**_

_**- Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? Aïïïe !**_

- Je... En fait, je dois te dire que je ne sais pas danser !

- Mon œil ! répliqua Edriel avec le ton de celle à qui on en conte pas. J'ai été étudiante au Garden, moi aussi : je sais très bien que la danse est une option obligatoire...

- Je n'ai jamais été un élève très assidu dans cette matière... expliqua le jeune homme très embarrassé.

- On se comprend, alors ! sourit Edriel avec un clin d'œil.

- Je... Je crois que tout réfléchi, je vais...

- N'y pense pas ! s'empressa la jeune fille en le retenant. Et ne rougis pas comme ça ! En ce qui me concerne, je préfère mille fois danser avec toi qu'avec un de ces imbéciles qui se croient des grands danseurs...

Son cavalier improvisé leva avec hésitation ses yeux de cristal sur le visage d'Edriel. Une expression bizarre passa sur ses traits fins, puis soudain il accepta de revenir se placer en face d'elle :

- Je t'aurais prévenue… marmonna-t-il d'un ton las.

- Je te prends à l'essai ! sourit Edriel. Au moins, on sera à l'abri de l'adversité pour une danse au moins…

- ça se danse comment, ça, déjà ?

- Tu dois me prendre par la taille, comme ça… tenir ma main, ici… et c'est toi qui guides.

- Mais je…

- Bon, d'accord, je vais m'en occuper…

Gauchement, le jeune homme s'efforça de suivre tous les mouvements de sa cavalière. Il s'emmêlait dans les pas, glissait sur le parquet ciré, marchait maladroitement sur les pieds d'Edriel… La jeune fille ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Plus elle regardait son partenaire, plus elle le trouvait attirant. Fascinant. Ses cheveux sombres avaient des chatoiements bleuâtres, sa peau blanche des reflets de nacre. Finement dessinées et bien ourlées, ses lèvres paraissaient tendres et amères à la fois. Dommage qu'il garde constamment les yeux baissés…

Ils se heurtèrent à un autre couple qui récrimina avec véhémence.

- Allez vous faire, d'abord ! répliqua lestement Edriel en tournant le dos aux tourtereaux scandalisés.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Le jeune homme lui avait adressé la parole. Il ne fallait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. La musique avait changé ; c'était un morceau plus entraînant, et plus facile à danser à la fois.

- De Galbgldrgsfv….

- Pardon ?

- De Galbadia, répondit plus distinctement Edriel tandis qu'il la faisait élégamment virevolter. J'ai fait mes études de Seed là-bas.

- Tu es mercenaire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Edriel.

- Squall.

Le hasard de la danse les rapprocha. La mercenaire aperçut en un éclair l'éclat de cristal des yeux du jeune homme. Il levait la tête : des feux d'artifice resplendissaient dans le ciel au dehors. Edriel s'émerveilla à son tour : ici, c'était tellement…

_**- Bon, c'est fini, le plan drague, oui ?!!**_

_**- Mais Al…**_

_**- C'est chiant ! Tu fais exactement les mêmes trucs que Linoa !**_

_**- Justement, tu m'as interrompu juste au moment où j'allais montrer un peu d'originalité !**_

_**-Oh, pardon… Je demande à voir.**_

La danse s'acheva, et Edriel abandonna à regret l'épaule du jeune homme contre laquelle elle s'était doucement appuyée. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait eu, dans le temps, une mission à accomplir en venant ici. Tout en quittant le parquet, elle prit familièrement le bras de son cavalier :

- Squall, tu veux me rendre un service ?

- Contre le tien ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu railleur.

- Prends-le comme tu veux. Je voudrais voir ton proviseur, tu sais où il est ?

- Pour quoi faire ? interrogea-t-il, sur ses gardes tout à coup.

- C'est un secret. Pour l'instant.

Squall s'arrêta au buffet, se servit paisiblement un verre :

- Tu es en mission, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas un assassinat… Je dois juste lui délivrer un message.

- Tu viens de la part du Garden de Galbadia ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions gênantes, je trouve ! répliqua coquettement Edriel en croquant avec délicatesse dans un toast. Tu t'apprivoises vite.

Vexé du qualificatif, Squall se renfrogna avec une moue boudeuse. La jeune fille acheva sa bouchée, puis tapota gentiment l'épaule du Seed :

- Allez, je plaisante. Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver Cid ?

- Suis-moi.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Beh, c'est pas de l'alcool, la vodka !

- J'suis bien de ton avis ! Edi, elle veut jamais me croire, quand je lui dis...


End file.
